L'intimidation, deux personnages de Glee revisités à ma manière
by BeingFearless
Summary: One Shot basé sur deux des personnages de Glee : Jake Puckerman & Marley Rose (saison 4), à double-sens : cette histoire reflète la vraie vie et ce qu'i peut se passer au lycée, et montre à quel point les mots peuvent blesser une personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ôte la vie. J'espère que mon O.S vous plaira ! :D Une petite review s'il vous plait ?


O.S Basé sur deux des personnages de Glee. Tout est dans la description.

Bonne lecture !  
:)

* * *

Dans un couloir d'hôpital, un jeune homme attendait, incapable de tenir une seconde sans bouger, le regard vide, paniqué. Son amour, sa vie, sa petite-amie y avait été envoyée d'urgence, son corps inerte ayant été par lui retrouvé dans sa chambre, une après-midi d'automne. Une boîte de pilules se tenaient dans la main désormais immobile de la jeune fille. Elle avait tenté de suicider.

- **Ils n'ont pas pu la sauver, Jake. Je suis tellement désolé...**

La respiration du jeune homme devint tout d'abord saccadée. Ses jambes flageolaient, et tout d'un coup, il s'écrasa au sol, gesticulant, criant. Des médecins essayèrent de le contrôler sans aucun résultat. Malgré tout aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux, il était tellement choqué, il aimait cette fille, vraiment, comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Il était dans un état où il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Pour elle il aurait tout fait. Il savait ce que Marley traversait, mais ne pensait pas que ça pouvait aller si mal... au point d'en finir. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais c'était vrai. Son plus grand amour, venait de perdre la vie.

Volontairement.

_**Q**__**uelques jours plus tard, à l'enterrement.**_

Jake Puckerman.

L'autre jour, je suis tombé sur un texte que j'aimerais vous faire partager**,** _commença le jeune homme, la voix tremblante._

_"Elle ne fait pas partie de ces filles qui se sentent belles du matin au soir, qui ont confiance en elles, qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et qui ne se gênent pas pour le demander. Elle ne fait pas partie de ces filles qui feront tout pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent et qui y parviendront. Elle fait partie de ces filles qui ont un cœur énorme mais qui savent pas où le placer, elle fait partie des filles qui ont tellement de choses à donner sans rien demander en retour, elle fait partie de ces filles qui ne se sentiront jamais belles mais qui rassureront toujours celles qui doutent à ce surtout, elle fait partie de ces filles qui ne se rendent pas compte à quel point elles sont exceptionnelles et à quel point le monde a besoin de filles comme elles."_

Ce texte ne peut pas aussi bien décrire la personne qu'était et qui restera Marley, la fille la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. La première fois que je l'ai vue, vous savez, mon coeur s'est littéralement arrêté de battre. Je ne voyais qu'elle, c'était exactement comme si la flèche de Cupidon m'avait touché en plein dans le mile. Je me souviens de chaque petit détail de notre rencontre. C'était le jour de la rentrée, le 5 Septembre 2011. Elle était totalement perdue et jetais des regards un peu partout. Moi, je m'étais arrêté, les yeux rivés sur cette perle rare que le bon Dieu avait mit sur mon chemin. Par le plus grand des hasards, nous nous retrouvions dans le même cours. _Le garçon se retourna vers le cercueil, le regard vide_**.** J'ai passé la porte avec toi, il faisait froid. Je t'ai accidentellement bousculé ayant fait tombé tes cahiers. Je m'étais précipité pour te les ramasser, tu te souviens ? Mais je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard te toi. Nos mains se sont touchées, le monde s'était arrêté autour de moi. Tu les as immédiatement retiré, en me chuchotant un léger "merci" et en m'adressant un sourire timide. C'était tellement mignon. _Il émit un petit rire nerveux_. Dès ce moment là, j'ai su que tu étais la seule exception. Les jours ont passé, j'ai appris à te connaître. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec toi, c'était spécial. Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments qui s'étaient amplifiés de jours en jours. J'étais amoureux de toi, et je le serais toujours. Marley n'était pas la même avec moi... Nous chantions dans la voiture. Nous discutions des heures par téléphone. Nous riions à en perdre la tête. Je peux imaginer tout ce que nous avons vécu après tout ce temps passé ensemble. J'aimais chaque petite chose de toi. Albums photos sur mon comptoir, tes joues devenaient rouges à chaque fois que je te disais "Je t'aime". J'étais là pour elle, jusqu'à un stade où "être là" ne suffit plus. Tous les jours, tu te faisais jeter dans la benne à ordure. Tous les jours, on t'envoyait des insultes et des menaces de mort, que ce soit sur internet ou pire, en face. On cherchait à te faire du mal ! Et à chaque fois, j'étais anéanti. Peu importe ce que pouvais faire, cela continuait, et à petits feux, te rongeait mentalement et physiquement, intérieurement et extérieurement. Tu me parlais de ton passé, mais moi, je pensais égoïstement de mon futur avec toi. Je ne comprenais pas ces horribles personnes qui osaient faire du mal à une fille aussi magique que toi. Tu étais parfaite pour moi, une de ces filles que l'on ne croise qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'aime comme je l'aime.. . _Une larme coula de l'oeil de Jake_. C'est de ma faute. J'ai mis tellement de temps à l'aider. Je voyais que ça n'allais pas mais elle me disait que ça allait bien. J'ai découvert des marques sur ses poignets. Énormément.. Je n'ai pas cherché à trouver une solution, et quand j'ai décidé d'en parler à un spécialiste, c'était trop tard ! Trop tard ! Ce jour là, Marley m'a appelé. Je me rappellerai les quelques mots qu'elle m'a prononcé avant de.. de.. de se tuer. "_Jake, nous ne devrions plus nous voir. Oublie moi. Oublie tout_. _Je pars Jake, loin d'ici. Je t'aimerais toujours, tu le sais, mais..._" Et elle a raccroché, je sentais le ton déchiré de sa voix. J'ai roulé à une vitesse folle jusqu'à chez elle, la boule au ventre, paniqué, désespéré, balayant toutes ces images terrifiantes qui se superposaient dans ma tête... Mais le mal était déjà fait. Je ne souhaite à personne ce qu'il lui est arrivé et qui arrive à des centaines de personnes dans le monde. Parlez-en autour de vous. Ne gardez pas ce qui vous ronge petit à petit, de l'intérieur, ne vous infligez pas ces choses que vous ne méritez pas. Personne ne mérite ça.. Marley est morte... Restez en vie. Les mots blessent. Sachez-le... Même si pour vous ce ne sont que des mots. Quelques mots peuvent changer une vie mais peuvent aussi la finir... Marley Rose est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, le 7 Novembre 2012, je suis un morceau de papier déchiqueté, gisant là parce que je me souviens si bien de tout. Le temps ne veut pas s'envoler, c'est comme s'il me paralysait. _Il respira ensuite un grand coup à travers les larmes_ _sur ses joues_. Je t'aimerais pour toujours mon amour, je te le promets. Repose en paix.

* * *

Fin. Des avis ?

J'ai mis corps et âme dans cet O.S, j'espère donc sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et que vous vous êtes maintenant rendu compte que les mots peuvent blesser une personne énormément... Et à quel point la société d'aujourd'hui est détestable !

Love,  
Sacha.


End file.
